GiGi Armlet
is a mysterious O-Part of the Incas that was created 120 years ago as one of two keys (the other being the GaGa Armlet) that would allow the user of the two to rule the world with Incan super science. The GiGi Armlet serves as Amazon's power source along with being the only thing keeping him alive. Grafted unto his left arm, Daisuke is originally unaware of the Armlet's true power until he found the Quipu that revealed it. Kamen Rider Decade In the A.R. World of Amazon, the GiGi Armlets remains cosmetically the same as the original while the GaGa Armlet is golden. A traveler named Daisuke Yamamoto wears it, aware that his life is in danger if it is removed from him. After Dai-Shocker invaded his world, he met Tsukasa's group and helps them escape the monsters and the townspeople. Trying to befriend a young boy named Masahiko, he ends up loosing his armlet when the boy was tricked by Dai-Shocker into stealing it from him. Acquiring the GiGi Armlet, the leader of the Dai-Shocker protectorate of Geddon, the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, achieves the complete ancient Incan power with his GaGa Armlet, allowing him to convert loyal vigilantes into monsters. Realizing Dai-Shocker's deception, Masahiko stole the GiGi Armlet from Llumu Qhimil and gave it back to Daisuke, allowing him to transform into Amazon Rider once more. With the unexpected participation of Daiki Kaito, who stole the GaGa Armlet from Llumu Qhimil, Tsukasa took the GaGa Armlet with his Attack Ride before using the Amazon Final Attack Ride card to grant it to Amazon, allowing him to use both GiGi and GaGa Armlets to destroy Llumu Qhimil with the Super Big Slice. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend) was late to the Rider Battle tournament, only participating in the final battle, as, being a treasure hunter, he was busy stealing the GiGi Armlet from Amazon, who was defeated by Decade in the Rider Battle. As the Kamen Riders of the past took their leave from the World of Decade after the battle between All Riders and Dai-Shocker, Diend gave the GiGi Armlet back to Amazon, who was grateful and acknowledged Diend as a friend. Trivia *It was stated that the GiGi Armlet is Amazon's power source and the only thing keeping him alive, however, in both Kamen Rider Decade and All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Amazon somehow not only survived, but still managed to transform into his battle form in the movie (although this could be explained by saying that the Amazon in the film is a different Amazon from the Showa TV series) without the GiGi or GaGa armlet. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazon **Episode 1: Man or Beast? The Cool Guy Who Came From the Jungle! **Episode 2: Ten-Faced Demon! God or Devil? **Episode 3: The Strong, Naked, Fast Guy! **Episode 4: Run! The Raging Jungler **Episode 5: The Weirdo Who Came From Underground!! **Episode 6: The Inca Rope-Pattern Writing Mystery!! **Episode 7: Melt! Melt! The Terrifying Snake Beastman **Episode 8: The Crocodile Beastman Who Attacked the School **Episode 9: Go, Amazon! The Crab Beastman's Island! **Episode 10: Black Cat Beastman Aiming at the Nursery School! **Episode 11: The Golden Snail's the Reaper's Envoy!? **Episode 12: Seen! Geddon's Beastman Modification Room **Episode 13: Approaching! Ten-Faced Demon! Danger, Amazon!! **Episode 14: The Ten-Faced Demon Dies! And a New Enemy? **Episode 15: He Came Forth! The Terrible Great Emperor Zero **Episode 16: Garander's Tokyo Sea of Flames Operation!! **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 36: Three Riders Vs. The Powerful Delza Army! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 28: Amazon, Friend **Episode 29: The Strong, Naked, Strong Guy **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} See Also *Amazonz Register Category:Arsenal Category:Transformation Gear Category:Daiki Kaito's treasures Category:Items Category:Bracelet device